Come Clean
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: Ryou and Bakura are drifting away from each other each day... Ryou tries to be reunited with his mother and his sister Amane, but ends up... doing something he never thought possible. -Real Angsty- RyouxBakura


Disclaimer: Do I look like Kazuki Takahashi?!?!?! Do I?!?!?!?! This has connections to Where Did I Go Right? and it is a sequal one-shot to "Dangerous Game".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Come Clean  
  
_

_Let's go back _

_Back to the beginning _

_Back to where the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
_

Ryou Bakura sat in his apartment, remote control in his hands for the TV. It was a usual Summer day. But this time, it wasn't. Bakura was drifting away more and more from Ryou, and sometimes, Ryou could never even find him, and he would try looking in Bakura's usual hangouts, and there would be no sign of Bakura. He would get worried, but when he got home, he usually walked upstairs to his bedroom, locking the door without even saying hello to Ryou.

Ryou asked Yugi and the others what might be wrong with Bakura, and Yugi said that maybe he needs sometime alone, to think about things. So, Ryou accepted the space for a while. But then, it got out of hand.

It all started after a month when he got home from the hospital (read 'Dangerous Game') when Bakura started avoiding him, and he was curious as to why he was avoiding him. Ryou thought he didn't do anything wrong, and when he tried to ask Bakura "Did I do something wrong?", Bakura would just leave the room.

With this in his thoughts, Ryou decided on something. "If Bakura doesn't want me around… I may as well leave this world. He's the only one I care for most, and if he can't stand to be around me, then I will leave for good."Bakura heard him from his room, and couldn't believe it. It wasn't that he couldn't stand having Ryou around him — oh no, it was just that he didn't want to see Ryou hurt again. First, it was committing suicide before their relationship began, and then there was Ryou being kidnapped and sexually abused. Bakura couldn't stand seeing Ryou hurt any longer. He thought it was good that he was keeping away from Ryou for awhile, because at first, he thought HE had something to do with causing harm to Ryou, even though he would never hurt him.

"I have to make up with him, quick. This is the second time Ryou's committing suicide — or tried to!"he raced into the kitchen, amazed to find Ryou holding a knife to his chest. Bakura's eyes widened. He raced forward as Ryou slowly brought the knife down into his chest. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand, but Ryou was strong and he was still pulling the knife down, even with Bakura's grasp.

Even Ryou couldn't explain what happened next. He was so angry at the person who tried to stop him from reuniting with his mother and little sister Amane, since Bakura never liked him in the first place. 'How could I have been so stupid? To think Bakura actually **CARED** about me? Well, goodbye to whoever is trying to stop me!'_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect _

_Trying to fit a square into a circle _

_Was no life _

_I defy_

He stabbed the other person in the chest with closed eyes. When he heard a bump, meaning the body hit the floor, he opened his eyes. He gasped in shock. Dropping the knife, he sank to the floor, shaking. He crawled over to Bakura, who was lying on the floor, blood coming out of his chest. He looked down at Bakura with tearfilled eyes.

"Oh, 'Kura, I'm so sorry!"Ryou cried in Bakura's chest.

Bakura sighed, knowing that Ryou hadn't meant to do that. He put an arm around Ryou, pulling him close to him. He rested another of his hands on the back of Ryou's head, pulling him in for a weak kiss.

"Ryou, I'm sorry as well. For, ignoring you like that,"Bakura said slowly, his breath raspy. "But, the reason was — I didn't want to see you… in anymore… pain…"

"I-I-It's al-lright, B-B-B-Bakura, I-I-I underst-tand…"Ryou replied, resting his head against Bakura's neck, who was running a hand through his hair.

"Ryou-sweety, I want you to promise me something — if I — if I don't make it…"Bakura coughed.

"Kura…"Ryou started crying again.

"If I don't make it through this, please don't dwell on my death. I want you to move on. Can you promise me that, Ryou?"he asked, wiping Ryou's tears away.

_Let the rain fall down _

_And wake my dreams _

_Let it wash away _

_My sanity _

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder _

_I wanna scream _

_Let the rain fall down _

_I'm coming clean _

_I'm coming clean_

Ryou nodded, still shaking and crying, unsure of what to say.

"Ja, Ryou. Aishiteru,"Bakura's head tilted towards the floor, eyes closed. Ryou burst out into tears and cried onto Bakura's chest. He then felt something. Bakura's hand was still in his hair. He took it out and rubbed it against his face.

"Kura… Kura… p-p-please n-no, I can't live without you."

"Don't dwell…"Bakura's voice rang in his head. He reached a shaky hand for the telephone and called the ambulance. Bakura was driven directly to the hospital and Ryou was to wait in the waiting room until someone informed him of his conditions.

"Kura, please don't die… I-I need you… you're the only one I have left,"Ryou said sadly, looking out the window at the rain falling down the window. He was silently crying; crying for Bakura._I'm shedding _

_Shedding every color _

_Trying to find a pigment of truth _

_Beneath my skin  
_

"Ryou Bakura?"a nurse asked gently after a while, causing Ryou to jump in shock and look at the nurse. "Yes?"

The nurse hesitated before continuing. "Please follow me."

Ryou followed her into a hospital room where Bakura lay resting. An oxygen mask was on his face, bandages on his chest, and an IV in his left arm.

"H-How i-is h-he?""Well… he is in a coma, but he survived,"the nurse replied. _Barely. _She added in her head."When do you think he will wake up??"Ryou asked hopefully."Well… we're not sure, sweety. If he doesn't wake up in a week, give us a call to let us know. You can visit him as long as you wish."The nurse left the room.

Ryou went and sat on Bakura's bedside. He took his hand and held it tightly in his grasp, trying hard not to cry. If Bakura didn't want him to dwell, he wouldn't.

"Bakura… this is like the time I was in the hospital… except now the tables have turned, and you are here this time. I wish there was something I could do to help. Just so you know… I heard everything you said when I was in a coma at the hospital…"

_'Cause different _

_Doesn't feel so different _

_And going out is better _

_Than always staying in _

_Feel the wind_

The next few days were boring days. Ryou would of course visit Bakura at the hospital every day for as long as possible. He even talked to Yugi and his friends for a while, and they all tried to cheer him up, but even Joey's carelesness couldn't cheer him up.

Today, was a rainy day again, just like the day when Bakura ended up in the hospital — because of him. He knew Bakura forgave him before he went into a coma. But, he couldn't help but feel guilty, emptiness, and sadness in his heart…

_Let the rain fall down _

_And wake my dreams _

_Let it wash away _

_My sanity _

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder _

_I wanna scream _

_Let the rain fall down _

_I'm coming clean _

_I'm coming clean_

He made his way to the hospital, first asking the receptionist if he could even see Bakura. The receptionist nodded and he walked over to a nurse.

"Excuse me?"Ryou asked quietly.

The nurse turned around and saw Ryou. "Yes?"

"Er… how is Bakura?"Ryou asked.

"Well, you will be happy to know that his condition is imrpoving, so he should wake up within a few hours, or days."

Ryou nodded. Thanking her, he headed for Bakura's room.

_Bakura… if you don't wake up soon, I might go… er… insane?_ Ryou thought, sitting by Bakura's bed again, staring, thinking.

_I'm coming clean _

_Let the rain fall _

_Let the rain fall _

_I'm coming clean_

When he looked out the window at the rain, Ryou thought he heard a moan. He turned his head to look at Bakura, and saw his eyes twitching. Bakura started to wake up, holding Ryou's hand. He opened his eyes, blinked a few times, looked around the room until his gaze fell upon Ryou, who couldn't be more happy that Bakura was awake."Ryou? Where am I?"Bakura asked.

Ryou hugged Bakura tightly. "Kura, I was so worried!"

Bakura smiled and hugged him back just as hard. "Like I said, Ryou, no one will ever hurt us. No one will ever try and tear us apart. I will never leave you."

_Let's go back _

_Back to the beginning_  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kohaku: Wow. I think this might be longer than Dangerous Game almost.  
  
Sakura: Almost, aibou. Almost.  
  
Kohaku: Oh, shut up. Well, please review people! Also, like I said, please be prepared for more Ryou and Bakura one-shots.


End file.
